Standing In The Flames
by eReLRa
Summary: Summary: Reaksi Ayah Akashi setelah kekalahan putranya, sebuah ancaman tentang masa depan. Akashi membutuhkan bantuan. Lalu kenapa yang terpikirkan olehnya justru Kagami Taiga? Pemuda yang mengalahkannya. KagaAka Fanfiction. Warning? Spoiler maybe..
1. Chapter 1

**Erelra _present_**

**KagaAka Fanfiction**

**"_Standing in The Flames_"**

**Summary: Reaksi Ayah Akashi setelah kekalahan putranya, sebuah ancaman tentang masa depan. Akashi membutuhkan bantuan. Lalu kenapa yang terpikirkan olehnya justru Kagami Taiga? Pemuda yang mengalahkannya.**

**Rate: T (untuk sementara)*ketawa laknat***

**Warning: Spoiler buat yang belum baca Manga..*bungkuk-bungkuk***

Part 1

* * *

><p><em>Akashi Seijurou, tidakkah itu nama yang menggelikan untuk saat ini?<em>

"Tuan Muda, Selamat Datang.."Seorang wanita tua menyapa pemuda itu dengan tingkah yang terlalu memuakan untuk ia perhatikan.

Wanita itu mengambil jinjingan tas berisi perlengkapan basket pemuda itu. "Ayah?"

Wanita tua itu tetap dalam ketertundukannya, menjawab perlahan. "Tuan besar berangkat ke Amerika besok pagi. Sekarang beliau sedang beristirahat di kamar."

"Oh." Akashi mendiamkan terlebih dahulu beberapa saat informasi itu dicerna kepalanya. Setelah ini bagaimana? Basket bukan sesuatu yang membanggakan lagi untuk ayahnya. Bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak yakin apa ia sudah kembali seperti dulu?

Menikmati basket. Sesuatu yang ia rasakan dulu ketika ibunya hidup.

"Jika Tuan Muda ingin makan malam, kami sudah menyiapkannya." suara wanita tua itu menginterupsi kesadaran Akashi.

"Ya, terima kasih." lalu pemuda itu berjalan perlahan memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan wanita tua itu berdiri keheranan dengan pendengaranya, barusan saja.. Tuan Mudanya berterima kasih padanya?

Rasanya sepertinya besok pagi ia akan menemukan berita di televisi tentang sebuah topan besar di Amerika Selatan yang disebabkan oleh kepakan sayap seekor kupu-kupu di rusia.

Terlalu ajaib untuk terasa nyata.

* * *

><p>"melamunkan apa?" kuroko mengalikan pandangannya dari <em>hotplate <em>berisi steak di hadapannya. Ia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Seorang teman lama."

"Akashi?" Sementara pemuda berambut merah darah di depannya menelan potongan pertama dari steak keduanya.

"Ya. Akashi yang lama."

Kagami berhenti menyuap. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya bertatapan dalam kegelisahan yang tak terkatakan. "Setelah ini, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah _flat_nya,"Dia tidak pernah kalah sebelumnya."

"Tidak perlu mengaskan itu berulang-ulang." kagami sepertinya terganggu dengan urusan Akashi ini. Bukannya dia tidak menyadari perubahan pemuda 'gila' itu. Tapi ia sedang berada dalam _mood_ untuk merayakan kemenangannya atas sebuah tim besar macam Rakuzan.

Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan bagaimana perasaan lawan yang baru saja kamu kalahkan.

Kuroko dan kekhawatirannya yang terbaca dengan jelas, bagi Kagami adalah sebuah kebodohan.

"Dengar.. Aku megerti jika kalian sahabat atau setidaknya menurutmu 'saha—"

"Kami sahabat. Kami bersahabat atas nama basket. Dan itu penghargaan tertinggiku pada siapapun."

Kagami mendiamkan kalimat itu untuk beberapa saat. "Apa aku juga ada di tingkat yang sama?"

Entah kenapa Kagami terlanjur kesal dengan hal ini. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan pamit pada yang lain. Meninggalkan wajah _flat _ Kuroko disana.

* * *

><p>"Ayah."Akashi menemukan pria itu tengah bangkit dari tempat duduknya di meja makan. Ini konfrontasi pertama mereka setelah kekalahannya kemarin. Sarapan macam begini bukan sebuah permulaan hari yang diharapkan Akashi.<p>

Akashi yakin ayahnya sudah tahu soal kekalahan itu. Karena Ayahnya punya telinga dimanapun ia membutuhkannya. Hidup yang dijalani Akashi adalah hidup yang ditentukan ayahnya dari jauh. Segalanya sudah ditentukan bahkan sebelum ia sempat berfikir untuk memprotesnya.

"Kau."lelaki itu tidak memandangnya balik. Detik-detik berlalu dalam diam yang menyesakan bagi Akashi, untuk sekedar bertahan berdiri. Untuk bertahan sedikit lagi saja.

Mungkin kali ini tidak akan seburuk sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin ayahnya akan mengerti. Mungkin ayahnya akan menjadi sosok ayah sekali ini saja.

Sosok ayah yang memberinya perhatian dan kasih sayang. Bukan siluet punggung seorang pria yang berdiri tegap di atas segala kesempurnaan. Atas nama baik keluarga Akashi.

Atas nama kebanggaan.

Atas nama keangkuhan yang harus dipertahankan.

"Kuberi waktu untuk memberi salam perpisahan pada teman-temanmu."

"Maksud Ayah?"Akashi menyesal bertanya. Ia menahan nafas untuk tetap bertahan berdiri.

Permainan kemarin sudah cukup menguras tenaganya, baik fisik atau psikis. Ia tidak butuh berita buruk macam apapun lagi. Ia- untuk sekali ini saja- membutuhkan pemakluman. Meskipun ia mengakui, pemakluman hanya ada bagi mereka yang terlalu lemah untuk membuktikan diri.

Akashi tidak terlalu lemah untuk membuktikan diri. Ia hanya butuh waktu.

Dan sebuah kesempatan,"Kau sudah cukup mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bermain-main. Basket? Hal tidak berguna itu hanya mengganggu fokusmu pada akademis."

Terburu-buru Akashi maju beberapa langkah. Gerakan kilat itu berhasil menahan langkah ayahnya. Membuat lelaki itu menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan sang pewaris padanya,"Aku hanya kalah sekali." Ada penekanan pada pengakuan itu. "Dan tidak akan ada yang kedua kali."

"Apa yang bisa menjaminnya?"

"Apa yang bisa menjamin harga saham perusahaan kita tetap stabil dalam dua jam ke depan?"

Lelaki di hadapan Akashi mengeraskan wajahnya. Kali ini ia menatap remaja itu dengan fokus penuh. "Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu sama seperti perusahaan kita yang Ayah pertahankan. Aku ingin bertahan. Dan aku akan bertahan. Karena Aku mau bertahan."

Ada kerutan tak suka di kening Sang Ayah,"Pertama, biar kuluruskan sesuatu. Perusahaan**Ku**, bukan perusahaanmu. Tidak pernah ada yang namanya perusahaan kita. Sampai kau mewarisinya secara sah itu masih perusahaanku. Dan jika kau tidak layak mewarisinya, aku bisa menunjuk orang lain untuk melakukan itu. Jangan pernah berfikir karena darah yang mengalir di dalam darahmu adalah darahku Kau punya hak istimewa."

Akashi termundur. Sekali lagi harapannya mengabur. Kabut penolakan tegas menyesatkannya, meninggalkan kesesakan besar di dadanya.

"Dan Kedua, Kata-kataku adalah hukum saat ini. Aku yang memberimu kehidupan. Aku ayahmu, karena itu jadilah berguna untukku." Sang Ayah berbalik.

Ada sepenggal kata protes yang Akashi telan kembali ke tenggorokannya. "Ayah akan urus ke pindahanmu ke Inggris. Kau akan belajar di sebuah sekolah khusus. Beajar tata krama dan belajar menghadapi dunia internasional yang akan kau hadapi di masa depan."

"Itu jika kau tertarik untuk tetap diakui sebagai anakku." lalu sekali lagi yang Akashi saksikan adalah siluet sebuah punggung yang menjauh. Sebuah punggung yang dulu pernah menggendongnya. Tempat ia tertawa bersama ibunya, Akashi pernah punya kenangan indah itu.

Akashi yakin ia memilikinya. Atau setidaknya ia berhasil meyakinkan dirinya selama ini bahwa ia memiliki kenangan semacam itu. _Fufufu.._ _kau punya imajinasi yang bagus ya?_

Ada kekosongan besar di hadapan Akashi saat ini. _Jika kau tak sanggup, aku bisa mengambil alih sekarang? Hmm?_

Sesosok Akashi lain, berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum merendahkan yang mengancam.

Remaja itu menarik nafas. Cahaya kembali bisa ia tangkap. Ia kembali pada realita. "Baik. Ayah."

_Kau yakin?_ Suara itu sayup-sayup menganggu.

"Aku punya rencana sendiri."sekali ini Akashi tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk segala kesakitan yang ia tahan sendiri di dalam dadanya.

* * *

><p>"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Kurokocchiiiii!" Kagami yang sedang tertidur lelap pun bahkan sampai terbangun.<p>

Kise memasuki kelas itu dan langsung memeluk kuroko yang tengah menyapu bagian depan kelas. Seorang anak perempuan yang sedari tadi mengumpat karena ditinggal memebersihkan kelas sendiri jadi menyadari keberadaan kuroko yang ternyata membantunya sedari tadi. Sementara segerombolan anak perempuan langsung berkumpul di depan kelas itu, memperhatikan dengan terpukau model majalah remaja terkenal yang kini ada di hadapannya, Kise Ryouta.

Kagami menguap lebar dan menghampiri kedua orang itu,"ada apa Kau kemari?"

"Akashi hilang!" Kise mengatakan itu dengan wajah dan nada dramatis luar biasa.

"Dasar Pangeran Opera Sabun.." Kagami dengan cuek melewati keduanya tidak perduli. Kuroko nampak ingin memprotes ketidakpedulian Kagami.

Lorong Seirin sudah tak seramai tadi ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Meskipun tadi ia tertidur di jam pelajaran terakhir. Ia sempat mendengar bel pulang yang memekakan telinga itu. Memekakan telinga tapi membahagiakan. Seperti Akashi saja, pikir Kagami. Tidak tepat membahagiakan juga.

Sejak pertandingan Seirin Vs Rakuzan, Kuroko masih sering membicarakan Akashi. Aneh sekali ketika diawal Kagami sama sekali tidak suka mendengar pembicaraan itu. Tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa, dan cerita-cerita tentang pemuda itu yang terpotong-potong membuat Kagami penasaran.

Ditambah Kuroko bukan tipe pendongeng yang baik. Makinlah Kagami ingin tahu tentang Kapten Generation of Miracle itu lebih mendetail. Entah kenapa begitu?

Kagami baru akan melewati gerbang sekolah saat ia mendengar ada yang menyapanya,

"Hei"

Kagami cukup familiar dengan suara itu.

Dan juga wajah datar yang kini dihiasi senyum tipis di hadapannya."Kau?!"

"Menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah siang bolong begini tidak begitu menyenangkan, asal Kau tahu saja.."

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"menemuimu tentu saja.."

"Untuk?"

Pemuda itu menghilangkan senyumnya untuk sesaat,"entahlah, mungkin berbincang dengan orang pertama yang mengalahkanku akan memberiku sedikit kekuatan untuk bertahan."

"Hah?!" Kagami tidak siap ketika Akashi menarik tangannya. Mendorongnya untuk memasuki taksi yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba saja siap sedia mengantar mereka.

Entah kemana?

Dan entah untuk apa?

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

A/N:Bagaimana? Saya juga sebenernya belum baca .. Kebetulan temen saya pecinta akashi, di suatu siang yang membosankan sambil menunggu jadwal latihan futsal, karna ga ada kerjaan saya menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan ff sesuai pesanan dia. Maka.. Voilaaaa.. Jadilah ff Kuroko no basuke pertama saya dan pairing yang sebelumnya tidak terlalu menarik buat saya..XD

Jadi sekali lagi.. gimana? Kalau ada yang berminat dilanjut mohon reviewnya ya..:)

FF ini dipersembahkan atas ide dari teman bernama :Sumeragiyuki..:)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Game Centre?" tubuh Kagami yang tidak siap dengan tarikan mendadak dari pemuda berambut merah lainnya, mendadak limbung. Untung tidak sampai terjatuh membentur sepatu si pemuda tadi.

Taksi yang mengantar keduanya, menurunkan mereka di salah satu mall besar kebanggan kota Tokyo. Kagami yang berkali-kali memprotes dan bertanya secerewet mungkin mendadak terdiam ketika memasuki game center itu. Baru sadar bahwa selama di Jepang ia belum pernah pergi bermain-main ke tempat macam begini. Sambil cuci mata melirik paha-paha gadis SMA sexy, ia mengingatkan dirinya agar lain kali Kagami pergi sendiri tanpa perlu diseret-seret pemuda satu ini. Mengajak Kuroko mungkin, tapi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Pria? Ia rasa juga tidak.

"Bisa lebih lembut sedikit? Kau bisa bicara kan? Tidak perlu menarik-narikku kesana kemari, Bodoh!" Mungkin jika situasinya lebih nyaman ia bisa sedikit bertanya-tanya pada mahluk aneh satu ini soal Kuroko-mahluk aneh lainnya. Kira-kira apa ada mahluk lain yang bisa menarik perhatian pemuda berambut biru itu selain bola basket?

"Kau tahu, jika ingin menculikku dan membunuhku untuk balas dendam atas kekalahanmu. Sebaiknya Kau tidak melakukannya di tempat seramai ini." Kagami sok-sokan memberi saran.

"Jika mau membunuh aku punya cara lain yang lebih menarik."Akashi berbalik menatap pemuda itu dengan senyum aneh yang tidak kagami mengerti. Terlalu tipis untuk disebut tulus tapi juga terlalu nampak manis untuk disebut palsu. Ada kesan sadis yang menakutkan untuk kagami.

_Tunggu dulu?! Manis?!_ Kagami sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri ketika selintasan pikiran itu muncul di kepalanya. _Tidak.. Kau tidak menyebut Kapten _Generation of Miracle_ yang terkenal kejam dengan sebutan manis. __SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!_

"Ada masalah, Kagami?"

"Kau memanggilku apa barusan?"

"Kagami" suara datar itu mengingatkan kagami dengan Kuroko tapi pemuda _invisible_ itu punya suara yang lebih dalam. Di luar dugaan Akashi Seijurou memiliki suara yang terdengar lebih rapuh di telinga Kagami. Ini aneh sekali.

Kagami membatalkan niat memprotes panggilannya, ketika melihat pemuda yang jauh kalah tinggi darinya itu memborong seember coin untuk permainan.

"Kau tahu kalau mereka punya sistem kartu yang lebih praktis saat ini?" Kagami memandangi pemuda itu seakan baru saja menemukan manusia gua berkeliaran di game centre terkenal kota tokyo.

"Aku itu tipikal pria kuno. Lebih suka melakukan banyak hal dengan cara lama.."

"Terserah.." Kagami meraih jinjingan ember plastik itu dari tangan Akashi. Akashi mungkin tidak mengeluh keberatan, tapi ada aura bangsawan milik Akashi yang membuat Kagami merasa tidak layak membiarkannya membawa-bawa sendiri beban seberat itu.

Jam pulang sekolah begini game centre di tengah kota akan cukup ramai dikunjungi orang. Rata-rata kalau tidak nampak seperti berandalan macam Kagami, mereka akan nampak sangat culun-tipikal maniak game-. Maka keberadaan seorang dengan dandanan macam Tuan Muda dari keluarga konglomerat milik Akashi lumayan menarik perhatian. Beberapa gadis dengan rok-rok cenderung kependekan memandangi pasangan aneh –red. Kagami & Akashi- itu dengan penuh minat dan rasa ingin tahu. Sementara Akashi sekilas berfikir bahwa tidakkah gadis-gadis itu kedinginan memakai rok-rok pendek itu dengan cuaca sedingin ini?

Jadi, Kagami berbisik pada Akashi,"Kau ingin main apa?" supaya mereka cepat menemukan permainan yang diinginkan tuan muda satu ini dan tidak perlu berputar-putar macam orang linglung begini.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat di depan sebuah permainan _dance _mesin. Dan kagami berharap sekali semoga tidak perlu menonton Akashi Seijurou melakukan _breakdance_ yang Kagami yakin akan terlihat konyol. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Akashi yang terdiam dan nampak mencari-cari sesuatu, Kagami yakin sekali kalau barusan saja ketika ia berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. Telinga itu memerah. Cuma sekejap. Mungkin memang bagian yang jarang disentuh orang. _Mungkin?_

"Itu!" ujar Akashi bersemangat. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat seorang Akashi Seijurou berlari kecil menuju mesin permainan basket ala game centre begini.

Kagami yang sampai belakangan disambut senyum aneh ala Akashi sekali lagi. Kagami, entah bagaimana mengerti apa yang diharapkan pemuda itu, coin-coinnya. Kagami menyodorkan ember berisi koin-koin itu.

"Terima Kasih." Sepotong kata itu keluar kaku. Dan berhasil membuat Kagami yang mendengarnya pun dibuat tak bergerak selama beberapa waktu. Akashi menjumput dua koin, memasukannya dengan gerakan kilat ke mesin itu, dan bola mulai menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Ayo main!" ajakan yang terdengar riang itu membuat Kagami terhenyak beberapa saat. Berfikir bahwa shock akibat kekalahan bisa sebegini parah merusak kepribadian seorang Akashi Seijurou.

Tidak mengerti saja kalau pemuda itu justru berhasil mengembalikan Akashi yang lama.

Sahabat yang dibicarakan Kuroko selama beberapa hari belakangan ini padanya.

"Ayo!" Kagami melirik poin yang Akashi dapat dalam waktu 30 detik. 20 poin.

"Kau masih Akashi Seijurou rupanya.." setelah berkata begitu Kagami mendorong Akashi agar memberinya ruang untuk melempar bola.

Pemuda beraura aristokratis itu terkekeh menghina,"2 poin? Dan Kau masih Kagami Taiga si payah yang sok-sokan menantang _Generation of Miracle_ rupanya?" Kagami mendengus. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi serius, waktu 3 menit dan mereka mendapat 56 point.

"Bisa lebih tinggi?" tantang Akashi.

Kagami mengangguk,"Jangan meremehkanku.."

Entah bagaimana kini keduanya sudah jadi tontonan sejumlah massa, anak-anak SMA yang merasa tak perlu cepat pulang ke rumah dan bapak-bapak pengangguran kurang kerjaan. Dari satu rekor mereka memecahkan rekor lain. Dari 56, meningkat jadi 72, kemudian turun lagi jadi 66, dan naik lagi jadi 81. Hingga point terakhir mereka, 93. Ketika mereka sadar sudah kehabisan koin dan kerumunan di sekitar mereka terlalu berisik untuk diabaikan.

"Kau lelah?" Kagami baru menyadari bahwa wajah pemuda itu nampak pucat saat ini.

Dia menggeleng tegas "Aku akan beli koin lagi."

Kagami mengejar pemuda itu sebelum sampai ke kasir,"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Kagami menarik pemuda itu ke sisi dinding yang kosong. Dihimpit oleh mesin – mesin peramal, keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat disana. Kagami mencengkram lengan pemuda bermata heterochomatic itu. Entah kenapa, Kagami sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi ia merasa khawatir menatap pemuda yang mendadak muncul dan menculiknya ini.

"Kami pernah bermain di game center sekali."Akashi berujar dingin. Matanya menatap ke kejauhan, mesin-mesin permainan yang berdenging dengan musiknya masing-masing.

"Kami? Maksudmu..?"

"Aku, Kuroko, Aomine, dan Midorima seingatku.. Kurasa Kise belum bergabung waktu itu, dan Murasakibara kami tinggalkan di restoran cepat saji- menghabiskan beberapa porsi kentang goreng lagi.."

Kagami nyaris melihat ada tarikan otot untuk tersenyum. Tapi pemuda itu menahannya. "Midorima mendapat nilai tertinggi ketika kami memainkan permainan tadi. Tentu saja karena semua lemparannya bernilai 3."

"Kenapa Kau malah mengajakku kalau begitu?" Kagami tidak keberatan mendengarkan cerita soal _G__eneration of __M__iracle_ dan persahabatan mereka sebelumnya. Tapi ia merasa ia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali, membuat semua tindakan Akashi membawanya ke game center hari ini seperti tanpa tujuan.

"Ayahku menyuruhku berhenti dari basket."Kagami jelas tidak siap mendengar informasi ini. "Juga meninggalkan Jepang, Aku akan sekolah di Inggris."

"Kalau begitu Kau seharusnya tidak disini bersamaku dan bermain permainan konyol tadi.."

"Karena aku tidak mengingingkannya." Wajah pucat itu menegas, nyaris sama dengan wajah Akashi Seijurou yang Kagami lihat pertama kali. Dingin dan kuat. Namun di garis wajah ini ada kerapuhan yang tidak ia mengerti kenapa?

"Mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Lupakan saja.." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Kagami yang mencengkramnya dengan sekali dorongan. Di luar dugaan pemuda yang nampak rapuh itu tetap sang kapten. Kagami tidak bisa berkomentar setelahnya selain mengikuti Akashi berjalan ke kasir.

"kenapa kau bersikeras ingin main lagi?"

"Kali ini ayo bertarung.." Bukan jawaban yang kagami ingin dengar. Tapi entah bagaimana keduanya sekarang sudah berdiri di depan mesin basketnya masing-masing. Akashi mengangguk dan keduanya memasukan koin bersamaan.

Permainan dimulai.

Lewat 30 detik kagami melihat bahwa ia memimpin satu angka. Tapi setelah lewat satu menit Kagami melihat Akashi mulai serius, dan hasil akhirnya sungguh menyebalkan untuk dilihat, 102 lawan 89.

"Aku ingin tahu berapa hasil Midorima ketika mengalahkan kalian semua.."

Akashi berbalik menatap Kagami, ada senyum puas di bibirnya,"Bagaimana kalau kutunjukan sebanyak apa kentang goreng yang dimakan Murasakibara?"

Kagami harus mengakui kalau Akashi adalah tipikal penculik yang paling pengertian, dia tahu saja kalau ia suka melihat gadis-gadis cantik, dan mall tempat mereka bermain saat ini penuh dengan spesies-spesies mecam begitu. Mereka memainkan permainan menarik dan ketika ia lapar, dia tidak perlu bilang apa-apa.

"Biasanya aku orang yang paling dihindari untuk ditraktir loh.."

"Pesan saja.." ada sisa-sisa keringat di kening Akashi, Kagami harus mengakui kalau pemuda di hadapannya memang cukup tampan untuk diperhatikan.

Kagami reflex tergerak untuk mengelap sisa keringat itu, namun Akashi termundur sampai menabrak pria tua yang antri di belakang mereka. "Mau apa?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berpaling sambil mengucapkan,"Tidak ada."

Jadi, pada akhirnya di meja mereka terdapat setumpukan _burger_ dan berbungkus-bungkus kentang goring pesanan Kagami, soft drink ukuran large miliknya dan sebotol air mineral milik Akashi. Pada menit-menit pertama Kagami hanya fokus pada makanannya dan tidak perduli jika Akashi mungkin sedang menjalani diet atau apapun itu sehingga tidak memesan makanan apapun. Yang ia tahu ia makan gratis sore ini.

"Kita tidak bisa mengubah kembali bentuk kertas pembungkus ini ke bentuk semula ya?" Akashi memandangi kertas bekas pembungkus hamburger Kagami seakan iu benda yang berharga. Kertas yang sudah kusut dan robek di beberapa bagian karena Kagami membukanya dengan asal.

"Kembali seperti semula?" Kagami memakai wajah skeptisnya, memandang bolak-balik Akashi dan kertas itu. Lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ya?"

"Hah?!"

"Tidak bisa sepenuhnya kembali seperti semula.." Ada senyum aneh Akashi lagi disana. Kagami baru menyadari bahwa mata heterocromatic itu memiliki sirat kesepian yang terlalu dalam untuk diperbaiki.

Kagami ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi tidak sanggup, jadi ia berbalik dan meminum minumannya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menemui teman-temanmu untuk berpamitan?" Kagami berusaha untuk tidak terdengar perduli perihal kepindahan Akashi ini. Tapi tentu saja ini mengganggunya. Dia mungkin menyebalkan, tapi bukan berarti Kagami membencinya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu." Akashi berkata dingin sambil menatap langit mendung di luar sana. Sepertinya akan ada badai salju. Mungkin saja salju datang lebih awal tahun ini, pikirnya.

"Tapi bukankah mereka sahabatmu?" Kagami bertanya sinis. Mendadak kembali membenci pria muda ini dalam beberapa detik. Manusia macam apa yang akan pindah berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya, dan punya kesempatan untuk menyampaikan sampai jumpa tapi tidak melakukannya.

Ada dua kemungkinan, jika ia manusia yang tidak menganggap penting persahabatan. Mungkin ia adalah seorang pria cengeng yang berusaha menghindari momen-momen melankolis yang tidak perlu. Tapi melihat dari jawaban dingin Akashi, Kagami lebih condong kalau pemuda ini adalah tipe yang pertama.

"Karena aku tidak akan pindah."

Ada kernyitan hebat di dahi Kagami mendengar kalimat itu keluar ringan dari mulut Akashi. "Tidak akan pindah bagaimana? Itu kan perintah Ayahmu?"

"Aku kan sedang kabur dari rumah." dua alis tebal kagami bertaut. Memperhatikan penampilan Akashi dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti ia seorang yang sedang melarikan diri dari rumah. Dia tidak membawa tas apapun, tidak ransel, tidak koper, bahkan tas selempang kecil pun tidak. Kagami hanya melihatnya membawa dompet di saku celana katunnya.

"Aku tidak membawa handphoneku dan sebelumnya aku sudah memindahkan semua uang tabunganku ke rekening baru yang kubuat dengan nama samaran."

"Setidaknya kau harus membawa sepasang baju. Atau benda berhargamu.. atau apapun.." Kagami memprotes cara kabur kelewat simple ini.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa." Ada senyum aneh itu lagi. Kagami baru menyadari bahwa itu pertahanan terakhir milik Akashi. Mata kejam itu nampak kosong kini.

Kesedihan tersirat itu.

Kagami ingin melenyapkan siratan itu. "Ok. Jadi, aku sekarang ini sedang ditraktir seseorang yang kabur dari rumah membawa lari uang tabungannya. Lalu.."kagami seakan baru menyadari sesuatu," dimana kau tinggal?"

"Kemarin malam, aku tidur di hotel kecil dekat stasiun. Tapi sudah chek out pagi tadi. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temanku jadi aku datang padamu." Dengan kata lain ia tidak menganggap Kagami teman. Yah.. walaupun secara teknis Akashi tidak semerepotkan Kuroko. Tetap saja pernyataan itu membuat Kagami sebal.

Apa itu artinya Kagami menganggap Akashi sebagai teman? Tidak juga sebenarnya. Tapi tidak diakui juga menyebalkan.

"Kau mau menampungku untuk beberapa malam?"

Mata Kagami membelalak. Sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini Akashi Seijurou membuatnya terkejut? Kagami berfikir sekali lagi ia dibuat kaget, ia akan mendapatkan serangan jantung.

"Kudengar Kau tinggal sendiri, dan Kau tidak ada di list teman-teman yang bisa digerebek rumahnya oleh Ayahku.."

Keduanya terdiam lama, mata heterocromatic itu tidak menatap penuh harap. Ia datar saja. Jika ditolak ia tidak akan terluka, Kagami tahu itu. Dan sebenarnya jika menolakpun, penolakan itu masuk akal. Mereka rival, dan Kagami bukan seseorang yang membiarkan sembarang orang masuk ke rumahnya begitu saja.

Akashi masih dalam kategori 'sembarang orang' bagi Kagami.

Kagami mencomot sedikit kentang gorengnya. Berfikir sekali lagi,"Terserah. Jika tidak keberatan dengan tempat sempitku."

Kali ini Kagami melihat sebuah senyum yang berbeda.

Yang ini, meskipun masih menyiratkan luka, namun nampak lebih tulus.

Apa Kagami bisa menolak senyum itu? Dalam hati Kagami hanya punya satu kata, _Sial._

* * *

><p>"Pelayan rumahnya meneleponku.. Katanya ia pergi sejak malam kemarin." Ujar pemuda beraura model terkenal itu.<p>

"Aku dihubungi asisten pribadi Ayahnya." Seorang lain yang tengah melahap es krim rasa _greentea_, berambut hijau.

"Kau Kurochin?" Murasakibara yang belepotan coklat dari es krim sundaenya bertanya pemuda yang sedari tadi hanay diam saja.

"Aku bertanya ada apa sebenarnya, tapi tidak dapat jawaban apa-apa."Justru Aomine yang bicara.

Sementara Kuroko hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Dia terlihat seperti sedang berfikir keras.

Aomine berpandangan dengan Kise lalu bersamaan membuang nafas. Mereka stuck. Khawatir tapi tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa untuk menemukan kapten mereka. Handphonenya tidak bisa dihubungi. Melacak ke teman-temannya juga mereka tidak punya informasi apa-apa.

"Mungkin shock karena kekalahan pertamanya?" Kise berkomentar lagi. Yang terlihat paling sibuk membahas dan punya inisiatif untuk mengumpulkan mereka semua adalah Kise. Sudah lama sekali sepertinya Kiseki no sedai tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Biasanya mereka berkumpul karena perintah Akashi. Yah.. walaupun secara teknis alasan mereka berkumpul kali ini juga Akashi.

Tiba-tiba saja ada dering handphone yang mengehentikan diskusi tak menghasilkan mereka,"Siapa?" Kise bertanya penuh harap. Sedari tadi tinggal Kuroko yang belum ditelepon oleh orang dari rumah Akashi. Jika Kuroko sekarang ditelepon mungkin mereka bisa menanyai lebih lanjut lagi.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko menjawab kalem. Dan wajah teman-temannya langsung kehilangan harapan.

"Sepertinya orang-orang dari keluarga Akashi lupa kalau tuan mudanya punya teman bernama Kuroko Tetsuya." Aomine berkata begitu dengan wajah setengah meledek, setengah kasihan.

Yang lain Cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk setuju. Karena kemungkinan besar memang begitu.

* * *

><p>"Halo?"<p>

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

Kagami ragu bercerita. Ia berfikir bahwa akan lebih masuk akal jika salah satu teman dari _Generation of Miracle_ Akashi menegtahui keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Uhmm.."

"Ada apa?" nadanya sedikit lebih mendesak dari sebelumnya.

"Besok ada PR tidak?"

"Tumben menanyakan PR? Ini benar Kagami kan?"

"Bukan! seseorang yang menemukan hpnya di jalan!" Kagami sebal sendiri dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Telepon paling tidak jelas yang pernah dibuatnya

"Kagami, kamar mandi kosong." tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut merah lainnya muncul di belakang Kagami yang sengaja bersembunyi di beranda untuk menghubungi Kuroko.

"Kurasa Kau memang bisa dipercaya ya?" Akashi terkekeh kecil. Kekehan biasa sebenarnya, tapi Kagami mendengar nada melecehkan di dalamnya. _Dia tahu.._ Akashi jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tahu Kagami menghubungi Kuroko. Dan pada akhirnya gagal mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan bahwa Akashi ada di rumahnya.

Kagami mendengus. Merasa gagal sekali sebagai manusia. Kemampuan menyembunyikan fakta Kagami sepertinya memang di bawah rata-rata.

"Belanjaanmu ada di kamar. Aku mandi dulu."

"Handuknya?" Kagami memperhatikan handuk yang masih melilit di bagian bawah tubuh Akashi.

"Aku masih punya yang lain.." rasanya bodoh sekali, Kagami yakin ada semburat merah aneh di wajahnya sekarang. Kenapa ia berfikir yang tidak-tidak ? Di depannya Cuma ada seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun cukup kekar.

Jelas bukan tipe impian Kagami. Bukan gadis berambut panjang, bertubuh montok dan punya senyum manis. Dan di atas semua itu Akashi itu laki-laki,dan di atas masalah jenis kelamin itu ini AKASHI SEIJUROU. Semburat Kagami benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti.

Akashi berpakaian dengan perlahan sambil memperhatikan isi kamar Kagami.

_Bukan pilihan yang buruk..Rumahnya cukup nyaman ya kan?_

"Aku hanya tahu ia tinggal sendiri. Karena itu aku tidak akan direpotkan oleh pertanyaan macam-macam keluarganya."

_Tapi hanya ada satu ranjang loh.._

Akashi mengabaikan suara menggoda di dalam kepalanya. Ia terduduk di ranjang itu. Rasanya lelah sekali. Perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo bukan perjalanan jarak dekat.

"Ayahmu tidak akan mencarimu? Kau akan membuatnya khawatir loh.."Akashi terduduk kembali, ketika barusan saja sudah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tumpukan bantal di ujung ranjang. Kagami sudah kembali dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Dia tidak akan khawatir, tenang saja. Tapi Dia pasti mencariku."ujar pemuda itu yakin.

"Pernyataanmu jelas-jelas saling bertentangan? kenapa ia harus mencarimu jika ia tidak khawatir?" Akashi terkekeh mendengar komentar Kagami.

"Ayahku, mencariku hanya untuk satu alasan. Ia tidak akan mau mengalami kerugian besar karena infestasi terbesarnya lenyap begitu saja."

" Maksudmu?"

"Keluargaku sudah lama tidak seperti keluarga.."Akashi Nampak masih akan melanjutkan kalimat. Tapi ia berhenti, lalu menampilkan senyum anehnya untuk menutupi siratan kesedihan dan kesepian itu. "Bukan sesuatu yang special ya kan?"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai Kagami menghembuskan nafas. Ya, memang bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Keluarga Kagami pun sudah lama tidak layak disebut keluarga. Tapi jika suatu hari Kagami menghilang. ia cukup percaya diri bahwa ayahnya akan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" Kagami meggantungkan handuknya asal.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tidur disini. Sepertinya Kau sudah nyaman disini" Kagami mendekati lemarinya dan mengeluarkan selimut. "Aku tidur di kamar tamu."Sebenarnya itu kamar tidur ayahnya.

Kagami mematikan lampu dan bersiap keluar kamar. Tapi langkahnya tertahan. Ada Akashi di sana. Mata heterocromaticnya menatap Kagami, membahasakan aksara yang terkatakan.

Ada kesepian.

Ada Ketakutan.

Ada keinginan untuk bertumpu.

Lalu Akashi melepas tangan Kagami, "Terima kasih." Kata yang sekali lagi keluar kaku. Kagami tersenyum.

Mengacak rambut merah pemuda itu perlahan. Ada rasa sayang yang tak terdeskripsikan. Mereka masih rival yang saling ingin mengalahkan. Tapi ada ikatan lain yang terhubung sejak kekalahan itu dan bertambah jelas hari ini.

Kagami dan Akashi belum melihatnya.

Tapi jelas mereka merasakannya.

Akashi menarik senyum anehnya.

_Jika kau lebih dekat lagi, Dia hanya akan menjadi ancaman untukmu.._

Di balik kegelapan kamar itu, Akashi merasakan dirinya yang lain menariknya menjauh.

"Selamat malam." ujar lelaki itu dengan dingin dan tergesa sambil kemudian membanting pintu.

Kagami bergeming di depan kamar itu. Rasa genggaman itu masih hangat di pergelangan tangan Kagami.

Kagami tidak mengerti. Rasanya pemuda itu menariknya masuk lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja. Apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu tidak cukup jelas untuk Kagami prediksi?

Dan juga apa yang diekspektasikan Kagami dari pemuda itu?

Kagami sendiri ingin tahu.

"Sial!" Kagami memaki dengan suara perlahan yang terdengar frustasi.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

A/N: Gimanah? hahaha.. Sorry baru update.. pertama sebelum anda semua bertanya-tanya, saya dulu mau bertanya, permainan bola basket yang ada di game center itu nilai maksimalnya berapa. Saya nulis ratusan, tapi ga yakin kalau bisa sampai ratusan tuh..-_-

Mungkin salah satu pembaca budiman ada yang mau mencoba memecahkan rekor mereka di atas?:p

Terus.. apalagi ya? Ok, ini ff pesenan dari teman saya, sumeragiyuki. *cuk, arti nama lu apaan sih? ribet bgt nulisnya..-_-

Makasih buat reviewnya. Dan saya perempuan sodara-sodara... buat siapapun yang mempertanyakan gender saya.. Maaf kalau ada typoo. Dan Sorry buat bikin A/N ga penting ini..haha

So, Review Please..:)


End file.
